Differentiated services or DiffServ is a computer networking architecture that specifies a simple, scalable, and coarse-grained mechanism for classifying and managing network traffic and providing quality of service (QoS) on Internet Protocol (IP) networks. DiffServ may use a differentiated services code point (DSCP) in the IP header for packet classification purposes.